


Agent 00 fuck you!

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, spy Ian Gallagher, spy Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich are used to dangerous espionage missions, but they usually work alone, mainly because they hate each other.Unfortunately for them their boss obliges them to work together on this mission, forcing them to get closer.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all credits for the drawings to @monk8ys (twitter)
> 
> Seeing the drawings I couldn't help but write something ... I hope you like it

Noticing Ian Gallagher's presence in his boss's office Mickey felt anger rising instantly in him. He had hated Ian Gallagher for the first time since he'd seen him. He hated seeing him strutting in front of everyone with his cocky attitude, his huge smile, and his arrogant manners.

He hated how every woman in the office was worshiping in front of him and his athletic body and more than anything he hated the idea of just being attracted to that asshole.

"What are you doing here?"

"Simon asked me to come. Since you're here I guess he did the same thing with you before he realized you wouldn't be able to complete the mission and call me to the rescue. "

Whenever Ian saw Mickey he couldn't help but get upset and argued with him. He hated the superior air he gave himself. He hated the way he had to strut about after every successful mission. He hated even the clothes he wore, mostly that stupid shorts he insisted on wearing every time he trained in the gym and whose fabric molded him like a second skin.

"Do I have to remind you who saved you last time in Prague when you were going to get caught by this mafia boss ... Agent 00 fuck you!"

Ian hated the fact that he needed Mickey's help for this mission, but he didn't intend to let him savor his victory for too long. He too had helped him on several missions and he wouldn't let him forget that detail.

"And who saved you when you were locked up in this bank in Zurich?"

"Calm down!" Ordered a voice behind them.

Too much obsessed with their argument they hadn't heard their boss enter. 

They stopped immediately and sat in the seats in front of the desk.

Simon sat down in his chair in front of them and sighed for a long time, glaring at them.

He knew that this mission might be complicated with these two crazy dogs, but he couldn't do otherwise.

"If I brought you here because I need you two on this mission. I would have appealed to other people, but you are the only ones available. "

"Simon, I can do it alone, I don't need that moron-"

"The moron, as you say, would surely achieve this mission even before you understand what's going on-"

Simon slammed his fist on his desk, stopping the argument between the two men. He wasn't the type to lose his temper so easily, but he was sure if he had to work longer with them these guys would end up having his skin.

"Shut up! If I chose you both its because no one else was available and believe me I know very well that you hate each other but it's a job for two so you will work together. And it's an order. Understood?!?"

"Yes, boss ..." muttered the two men.

"The mission is simple. We intercepted communications between our target and a young couple. The couple has to receive a message to an intermediary during a party at our target fiancé's. I sent a team to intercept the couple before they reach their destination. We don't know their faces, but our chance is that our target doesn't know them either. You will pretend to be them and go to this party. Your goal is to find the middleman and bring him back here to make him talk and find our target. "

"Why don't we just attack the girlfriend? She must know where her boyfriend is? "Ian asked.

"The fiancé is the daughter of the ambassador. In other words, we can't do anything without risking a huge diplomatic problem. And I hope I make myself clear when I say we don't touch her! "

"Yes boss ..." the two men muttered again, looking down.

"Good. Mickey, you will be Morgan Anderson and Ian Aaron Anderson. I made you prepare the jet, you leave immediately for Paris. And one last thing before you get out of my office ... If I learn that one of you has messed up this mission because of his fucking badly placed ego, I'll fire you both and I'll do everything so that the only work you can find is organ-donor. Did I make it clear?!? "

"Yes, Boss ..." Affirmed the two men one last time before leaving the office.

* - * - *

The apartment that the agency had reserved for them in Paris was ridiculously small, mainly for Ian. What Mickey thought was very funny.

"Something wrong mister the giraffe."

"Did you say anything mister gnome?" Ian questioned as he readjusted his suit.

Mickey gave him a middle finger before putting back his bow tie.

Why did they have matching costumes? Even though he hated to admit it, he felt like Ian looked like a superhero on his own when he looked like a child who borrowed his father's suit.

"You know what the gnome is saying to you?" Mickey growled before being interrupted by Ian's phone ringing.

"Please, let it be that I can continue the mission on my own," Prayed Ian picked up the phone.

His face froze for a moment before Ian finally burst out laughing after hanging up.

"What are you laughing at?!?"

"It was the team that had to stop Morgan and Aaron Anderson ..."

"And?!?"

"And Morgan Anderson is a woman."

"What?!?"

Ian was struggling to speak, he was bent double, filling the tiny apartment with his laughter.

"I think- You'll have to change yourself-" he managed to say between laughs.

"No way! YOU have to change yourself! Why would it be me?!? "

"Because you're the one who has to make Morgan Anderson, not me ... Boss orders," Ian recalled, amused by Mickey's despair.

This mission that came under the worst auspices was becoming the best mission ever for Ian.

* - * - *

Ian readjusted himself in his chair, anxiously waiting for Mickey to exit the changing room.

He had taken out his phone and was ready to immortalize that moment as soon as the young man came out of the cabin.

They had managed to find all the accessories to transform Mickey into a woman and all that remained was to create the final work.

Ian let out a new laugh, enjoying the resemblance between this situation and Frankenstein's story. 

He was certain, like Frankenstein's monster, that Mickey would come out of this cabin and terrorize all the people crossing his path.

"Fuck! How am I going to walk with these shoes!?! "

Mickey's grunt tore another laugh out of Ian, who couldn't stand it anymore and decided to get up to pull the curtain out of the cabin.

The vision offered to him drove away his idea of Frankenstein.

Even though Mickey's vision in dress was definitely disturbing, Ian couldn't deny the fact that the shape of the dress and the heels of his shoes put forward his legs and the curvature of his ass.

This guy had legs to die for and he was sure this ass had made fantasized more than one man in this world, including him.

"If I hear you laugh I'm killing you! Got it, Gallagher?" Mickey growled, turning to Ian, wig in hand.

Ian bit his lip to avoid letting out a new laugh, never tired of admiring the result of this transformation, as confusing as exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

His face hidden by the wig, and his muscular arms hidden by the huge fur coat they had managed to find in the shop, Mickey had no trouble getting into the evening organized at the embassy.

He hated the look Ian had on his face since he'd donned that outfit and dreamed only of one thing, wiping that arrogant, bewitching smile on his face.

"I'm going to find other clothes," Mickey said, releasing Ian's arm.

"I think that-"

"I do not care what you think, I agree to do that so we can come here, now I have no reason to do it, I'm going to change."

"And how will the middleman react once he sees you as a woman and then as a man during the same evening?"

"You're having fun, right ?!?" Mickey asked, trying to calm his nervousness as much as possible so as not to be noticed.

"Enormously," Ian admitted, passing his hand around Mickey's waist before pulling him to him.

With these heels, Mickey was taller than usual, which placed their mouths dangerously close to each other.

"Sir and Mrs. Anderson?"

Ian turned to the young man next to them, leaving Mickey put his head on his shoulder to hide a little more the features of his face a little too masculine.

"Yes."

"Miss Davis asked me to give you this upon your arrival," he announced, handing an envelope to Ian.

"Oh, I see. Could we take care of that in a quieter place? "

Ian almost burst out laughing as Mickey spoke in such a low voice, but he managed to contain himself by remembering how important the mission was to them.

"Of course. Follow me... "

Ian and Mickey followed the man to a nearby room before opening the envelope and learning about its contents.

"Have you been able to talk to Miss Davis since you recognized us?" Mickey questioned, continuing to hide his voice.

"No. But I'll go talk to her so she can recognize you once at the meeting place, "he said calmly.

Before he could do anything, Mickey grabbed him by the shoulder and turned to him to kick him hard in the parties.

Ian winced as he saw the young man fall to the floor and Mickey slammed his fist against his jaw.

"Why did you do that?!?" Ian growled.

"Miss Davis has no idea what we look like. So as long as this guy is not going to tell her, I can change to finally get rid of this fucking outfit. "

"And how are you going to find this woman without him ?!" growled Ian, watching Mickey get rid of his shoes and wig.

"It's the ambassador's daughter."

"What?"

"It's the ambassador's daughter-"

"I understood the first time you said it!"

"So why did you make me repeat? Ass hole! "Mickey asked, turning his back to Ian.

"Help me with this thing, I can't get off the zipper myself."

Ian suddenly wanted to gut Mickey, how could he act so impulsively in this kind of situation.

"Okay, you-" Mickey started before Ian's hands grabbed the top of his robe and tore it in half.

"Ok ... It wasn't really what I asked, but I will go with it."

Mickey quickly undressed the man down and put on his suit thanking the sky that they are about the same size.

"Simon will kill us. He said not to approach the ambassador's daughter. "

"He will not do anything to us if we are careful not to trigger a problem inside the embassy ... If we manage to get her out of the embassy then there will be no more diplomatic problem and the plan will be able to continue as planned. "Mickey explained, amused by the annoyance on Ian's face.

Every time he got angry, his face became as red as his hair, putting even more emphasis on the emerald green color of his eyes.

"And how do you plan to get her out?"

"With my charm." said Mickey simply.

His assertion sparked a huge laugh at Ian.

"You?!?" He finished questioning once he found enough air in his lungs to talk.

"Fuck you, Gallagher. I bet you I can convince her to follow me outside in less time than it takes to tell it. "

"And I bet you the opposite," Ian said as he approached Mickey.

* - * - *

"Ok, the terms of the bet are clear. The first one who gets her out of here wins." Mickey said as he readjusted his tie.

"Prepare to lose Milkovich."

Mickey wanted to send him a stinging response, but the music that the speakers began to broadcast made him change his mind.

Although he hated to admit it most of the time, he had years ago participated in several dance classes for an undercover mission and this music was his winning ticket for their bet.

He slowly approached Miss Davis, thanking the sky for taking the time to read the file prepared by Simon on the plane, which allowed him to recognize her in the crowd.

She stared at him for a moment before putting her hand in Mickey's and letting him pull her towards the dance floor.

She put her other hand on his shoulder and gently let him guide her steps to the rhythm of the tango that filled the room.

He guided her faster and faster, their legs sliding against each other. Their eyes met for a moment before Mickey changed direction and met Ian's angry look.

He swiveled the young woman before supporting her lower back, letting her bend over his arm before spinning and sticking to Mickey again.

A smile of satisfaction appeared on the face of the young man before he realized that Ian had left edge of the track to join them and extend his hand to the young woman, offering him in turn to accompany.

She stared at him for a moment before connecting their hands as she had done with Mickey and following Ian on the track.

Mickey watched them move on the track to the rhythm of the music, squeezing his fists a little more as Ian slid his body a little closer to hers and slid it to the ground.

She seemed to enjoy every moment of this dance, and even worse, Ian seemed to gloat over it.

Mickey approached them again and slid his hand on the young woman's belly before pulling her to him and sliding it against his body until their faces were facing each other.

He twirled and fluttered it before lifting it into the air, resting his hands against her thighs and gently lifting her off the ground.

The music diminished little by little until the silence filled the room again, leaving the young couple panting in the middle of the dance floor gradually emptied of any other dancers.

"It was really interesting. You are really a very good dancer," she said before adding to Ian.

"And I can say the same for you."

"I'm afraid I'm not as good as this gentleman here."

Mickey hated the tone Ian had used, so he continued to smile.

He proposed to the young woman to accompany him to get a drink to drink after this furious dance and she followed him with good grace.

Now they had to find a way to get her out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian discreetly approached Mickey and the young woman without her noticing him before pushing her hard enough to flip the contents of her glass over her dress.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Ian apologized, pretending to be panicked.

She quickly put her glass on the table next to them before apologizing and leaving to change.

"Why did you do that Gallagher! I almost managed to get her out. "

"I phoned the agency to find out why she was removed from the list of suspects. It's because she has not been out of the embassy for an eternity. "

"And?"

"And now that we know that she is the intermediary, it changes everything. If she didn't get out of here it's just because she didn't need it. Which means that our target is here in the embassy. The only reason we had to get her out was to find out where our target was ... Since we know it we don't need her anymore. "

Mickey hated to admit it, but Ian was right about it.

"And now we can follow her to find her room ... There is a good chance that he will wait for her there."

Mickey swore under his breath before following Ian to the stairs.

He rolled his eyes as the climb up the stairs gave him a perfect view of Ian's ass. 

He hated to enjoy this view while he hated this guy.

"Do you have an idea how to stop him without a weapon? I don't know about you, but given the outfit I was wearing on arrival, I couldn't really hide a gun. "

For a moment the memory of Mickey in this dress lit up Ian's mind. He tried to regain his composure by driving this memory away from his mind, but the young man's closeness didn't really help.

"I couldn't take one either. Detectors at the entrance would have noticed it. We will have to do without. "

He walked slowly to one of the doors and listened. Several voices seemed to come from this room, and it was certain that one of them belonged to the young woman who had just left them.

"I asked you to find the Andersons! Why are you coming back here?!? "

"Calm down! I asked an employee of my father and watch for their arrival to meet them in the garden- "

"What did you do?!? I told you to be discreet and you ask one of your father's employees to do it?!? "

"Why are you getting upset like this? It's not like they're going to blame you for that, they're your friends, they'll understand ... "

Ian slowly turned to Mickey.

"We need to get in before it gets out of hand. You stay there and you count to 100 before entering. "

"Wait! Where are you going ?!? "Mickey growled as he grabbed Ian's wrist before he left the hallway.

"I will find a way to enter the room by another side."

"And why am I not the one doing that?"

"Because I was the one who got the idea," Ian said, clearing himself from Mickey's grip.

"I hate him," Ian muttered once he left.

* - * - *

Arrived at the end of the countdown Mickey quickly opened the door and froze when the man in front of him grabbed his gun to point to him.

"Ian, I really hate you," he growled again, glaring at the man in front of him.

He had already been in more dangerous situations, but that wasn't enough to calm him down. If he didn't act quickly enough this man would kill him.

"Oh my God! Why do you have a weapon?!? I- I- I'm sorry! I just wanted to check that Miss Davis was fine, "Mickey mumbled, raising his hands in redemption.

"Do you know this guy?"

"Yes, we danced together. I was talking to him when I spilled my drink on my dress. "

"I find it suspicious that he has followed you here ..." the man said, firming his hold around his weapon.

"You have to calm down! He didn't do anything wrong- "the young woman started before her friend lost balance, and found himself on the floor.

Ian had gone out the window hanging on sheets and had jumped on the man as he entered the room.

He quickly grabbed the grounded weapon and grabbed Mickey's waist before he was dragged to the ground by their opponent.

"Stop!" Ian ordered, pointing his gun at the man who had just got up.

Sadly for them, he had time to grip the young woman by his side and use her as a shield before Ian can shoot him.

"You not gonna shoot me! Not with her... "Affirmed the man, pressing his arm a little more around his hostage's neck.

The young woman seemed to realize only at this moment the dangerousness of this man.

"You are too sure of yourself." Ian announced before shooting him in his elbow, forcing him to let go of the young woman.

Mickey rushed to them to get Miss Davis away from this man, letting Ian arrest him.

Quickly the room was invaded by guards alerted by the gunshot. Fortunately for Ian and Mickey, Miss Davis quickly convinced them of their innocence.

The charm of his fiancé suddenly seemed not to be enough to make her forget all his defaults.

"He said his weapon was to protect himself from people who wanted to hurt him..." she said shyly to Mickey.

"That wasn't really a lie, he just forgot to tell you that these people were the good guys."

"I almost married him! I almost married a criminal! "

Mickey didn't know what to say to the young woman. He wanted to ask her to pay a little more attention to the future of the men she attended, but he stopped at the last minute, thinking that maybe this wasn't the right time for this kind of talk.

He let her join her father and returned to join Ian busy making his statement to one of the French policemen.

"He will go to the police station tomorrow to sign the last papers. Call our boss if you have any more questions, "he said, handing a piece of paper with a phone number written on it to the policeman.

"You, follow me," he ordered to Ian.

He stopped only once outside the house and turned to Ian who had followed him before sending his fist to his face.

"That was for letting me enter this fucking room without knowing what I was going to find!"

He grabbed Ian's shirt collar, tugging at him and kissing him before adding.

"That was for the rest."

Ian was for a moment forbidden, unable to understand what had happened.

It was only when Mickey let him go that he picked up his mind and grabbed the young man's wrist, forcing him to face him and imprison his lips in a kiss.

* - * - *

After leaving their prisoner in the hands of the French police, Ian and Mickey took refuge in their apartment, savoring this short respite before their next mission.

"Are you aware that I saved your life? And with a lot of style... "

"Why do I feel like you're going to brag again and again ..." Mickey growled, thrusting his head into his pillow.

Ian sketched a smile and leaned toward Mickey. He put a quick kiss on his shoulder before sliding his hands over his waist and grabbing Mickey to force him to turn around.

"Maybe. But saving your pretty little ass is well worth a thank you. "

"And what do you call the two rounds we've just done?" Mickey asked, giggling.

"The amuse-bouches... I need a thank you for all the times I've saved your life all these years and an excuse for all the times you've been mean to me."

"What about me?" Mickey questioned, supporting Ian's gaze.

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and guided his to his crotch.

"You have that."

"Have you ever been told that you were an egocentric asshole?" Mickey questioned without removing his hand.

"Maybe..." Ian replied with a laugh.

"Ass hole." Mickey growled before luring Ian to kiss him.

"Agent 00 fuck me ..." he whispered against Ian's lips.

"I accept the assignment with pleasure," Ian said before capturing Mickey's mouth again.

  
  



End file.
